


Clarity

by SaffirePower



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffirePower/pseuds/SaffirePower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets pound inside the mages head<br/>Secrets the scientist wants to reveal<br/>Secrets to insanity<br/>Secrets to clarity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lalna the insane scientist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quite_probably_lying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quite_probably_lying/gifts).



> I have posted a cariter describ of Saffire Power and Shaddow Power you might want to read that first

Rythain was a strange creature   
I mean a strange player   
But there's something about him  
A secret   
It drives me to insanity


	2. Rythain the mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first couple are so short

Lalna the scientists  
He makes my head go mental  
But he   
He is my clarity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd fan fiction I have ever written


End file.
